Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display (OLED) device and more particularly to a foldable OLED device that prevents being damaged by moisture.
Discussion of the Related Art
As information technology and mobile communication technology have been developed, a display device capable of displaying a visual image has also been developed. Flat panel display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an OLED device, are developed and used.
Among these flat panel display devices, since the OLED device has advantages in response time, contrast ratio, viewing angle, power consumption, and so on, the OLED device is widely developed.
An emitting diode including an organic emitting layer is susceptible to damage from moisture. To prevent moisture penetration into the emitting diode and protect the emitting diode from external impacts, an encapsulation substrate of glass is attached onto the emitting diode.
Recently, foldable or bendable display devices (hereinafter “foldable display device”) have been introduced.
In the foldable OLED device, an encapsulation film including an inorganic layer and an organic layer is used instead of the encapsulation substrate. Namely, by using the encapsulation film for preventing moisture penetration into the emitting diode and to protect the emitting diode, the display device has a foldable property.
However, when the foldable OLED device is operated under a condition of high temperature and high humidity, the emitting diode is damaged resulting in problems in display quality and a lifetime of the foldable OLED device.